We Used to Be Just a Couple of Experiments
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: <html><head></head>Six months after Just a Couple of Experiments, the team sets off to find a killer and to stop him before he destroys the galaxy. (CONTAINS SPOILERS) Could turn into a M for violence in later chapters, maybe.</html>
1. To Xander!

**_All of these characters belong to Marvel except for Vixen, she belongs to me. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC._**

The Guardians had just reached Knowhere and were there to get paid for a mission having to do with a bunch of guys building illegal weapons that destroyed moons. Peter was positive that Rocket had SOMETHING to do with it but he was too tired to really deal with it. They were heading to the bar where they would meet their payment and get some drinks to celebrate another mission completed as well as the 25th mission they had done with their new member Vixen.

"So Vix, what do you plan to do tonight?" Peter asked.

She looked back at him and smiled, "Dude I'm just gonna get my payment, drink some booze, and hopefully watch woman slap ya."

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, "Gee thanks, I can feel all the love."

Rocket chuckled and looked over at Vixen, though Rocket would never admit it but he had become quiet close with Vix over the last couple of months. He studied her fennec fox form with her black zip up hoodie and jean shorts, her deep green eyes and black tipped tail. He often caught himself looking at her, which made little sense; he wasn't attracted to her, right, maybe?

"Rocket I swear if you don't stop looking at me like that I'll slap ya."

Rocket turned his gaze straight and frowned, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Gamora and Peter both shared amused looks and soon were at the bar. Drax went to gamble while Peter, Gamora, and Groot went to get their payment. Rocket and Vixen were at the bar and were making bets saying who Peter would most likely flirt and or sleep with that night.

"I'm telling ya Rocky, its gonna be the Kree girls," Vixen said with her arms crossed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine but I'm betting on the blue chick, she's got the curves."

Vixen rolled her eyes, "Every woman here has the curves."

"Yeah but she's got the major curves."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

Rocket and Vixen soon turned their attention to Drax as he and the others around him cheered. Rocket smirked and turned to Vixen.

"Ya know Vix, I was wondering something."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Do you really think there are others like us out there?"

She was silent for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, you found me right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just thinking."

She stared at him and took a deep breath, "Hey Rocky, I have to ask you something."

"Guys we better get going!" Peter yelled as he, Gamora, and baby Groot darted out from the back room.

"What did ya do now?!" Rocket snapped.

"I may or may not have started flirting with the bar owner's daughter and now he wants me dead."

"Overprotective much?" Vixen asked with her arms crossed.

"C'mon!" Peter yelled as he darted out of the bar.

Rocket rolled his eyes and ran after him along with Vixen and the others. They ran to the ship and Peter darted to the cockpit, Gamora handed Groot to Vix and then went to see Peter. Vixen looked down at Groot who looked up at her with a big smile.

"Does he do anything besides smiling?" she asked without breaking eye contact.

"Not really, put once he's out of his pot, or boot, then you'll see some real action," Rocket said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a date," she said with a grin, she then looked down and looked at Groot. "Now does baby Groot want some water?"

Rocket watched her leave into the kitchen, he frowned and let out a sigh, Drax noticed and looked down at his little furry friend.

"You do realize that if you do not talk to her soon you may lose your chance."

Rocket scoffed, "Talk to her about what?"

Drax gave him a stern look, "You and I both know what I am talking about."

Rocket shrugged, "If ya say so."

Peter ran his hand through his hair as he walked over to them, "Well I've just got a call from Dey, and they want to see us as soon as possible."

"Oh joyous day!" Vixen yelled from the kitchen.

"I suppose it is Vixen," Drax said with a smile.

Vixen chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen, "That was actually sarcasm, but I'm glad I made you happy."

Peter shook his head and started to walk towards his room, "I'm heading to bed, wake me up when we reach to Xander."

"We shall," Drax said before giving Rocket and Vix a 'goodbye nod' and left to sharpen his swords.

Rocket went into his room and sat down and started to work on a new weapon.

"So, we doing anything other than meeting Nova when we get to Xander?" Vixen asked as she sat Groot next to him.

"Don't know, probably hit the bar."

"Is that all you people do? Why don't you do something like, oh I don't know, maybe just walk around or something."

Rocket turned back to her, "You've never been to Xander have you?"

"So what if I haven't, I'm from the other side of the galaxy, remember?"

Rocket shrugged and turned back to his weapon. Vixen sat next to him and watched him, Groot soon fell asleep in Gamora's old boot that was now his pot, Vixen looked down at him and smiled. She stood up and picked up the little Groot and walked over to Rocket's nightstand and set Groot down.

"Hey Rocky, I'm gonna try and get some sleep, alright?"

Rocket turned to her and gave a nod, "Alright, night."

"Night," she said with a smile as she pasted him to leave the room.

Rocket watched her leave and soon frowned. He sighed and figured he should get some sleep to; he stood up and curled up into ball under his covers. He was curious about that strange feeling he was getting, it was like if someone was pushing his chest, and his stomach was in a knot. He had a thought about what it was about he would never admit to it, he sighed quietly and soon feel asleep like the others.

_**So just as a reminder, this is the sequel to Just a Couple of Experiments so if you haven't read that first you might want to. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was really long. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	2. What's with that feeling?

The Guardians walked down the hall of the Nova Corp building, they entered a room were Nova Prime stood staring at a holographic screen. She turned to them and gave a forced smile.

"Ah Guardians, we seem to have a problem."

"So we heard, what's up?" Peter questioned.

"Please, have a seat."

They all took a seat and looked at Nova, she sighed and put her hands behind her back, "We've gotten reports that someone has been killing innocent people and…" she paused for a moment, "Skinning them."

The guardians looked at each other nervously.

"People are calling this person the Skin Harvester, he or she collects the bones of their victims and wears them as armor and uses some of it as furniture, I need you to find him or her and take them down before they kill anyone else."

"How do we find this person?" Drax asked.

"And how do we know what they look like?" Rocket asked in an angered tone.

"Last time we heard he was heading towards Asherth and you'll know him when you see him."

Vixen gave a small whimper as her body tensed up.

"Is something wrong?" Nova Prime questioned.

"Um… No, it's just I have some bad memories from that place."

Nova gave a nod and looked towards Peter, "This is going to be a very dangerous mission but I trust that you will be able to do it."

Peter looked at his team and they looked back at him.

He sighed and looked back at Nova Prime, "What are the coordinates?"

**oOo**

Back on the Milano Rocket watched as Peter entered in the coordinates, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried at all about this mission. This guy they were tracking down skinned people and used their bones for decoration! Rocket shivered at the thought of his beautiful fur getting torn off.

"Worried?"

Rocket turned and saw Gamora staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Nah, this guy's gonna be easy!" Rocket said with the wave of his hand.

"Don't lie to me Rocket, I know your worried," Gamora said with her arms crossed.

Rocket growled and walked passed her; she frowned and walked over to Peter.

"Hey Gamora," Peter said with a sigh.

"Hello," she said as she sat down, "Rocket seems out of the ordinary don't you think?"

"Hm, not really, it's Vix I'm thinking about. Did you see how she reacted when she heard we were going to Asherth?"

"Yes, I did, maybe we shouldn't have agreed to do this mission…"

"Don't worry Gamora, we'll be fine."

**oOo**

Rocket walked down the hall past Vixen's room, he stopped as he heard grumbling. He frowned and opened the door, Vixen was pacing back and forth grumbling and cursing to herself, she soon noticed him and frowned.

"What do you want Rocky?"

He shrugged, "I was wondering what's going on with you, why are you so worried about Asherth?"

Her body became tense again and she looked at the ground, "No reason, I just have bad memories like I said before. Now leave me alone."

Rocket gave a quiet growl, "I just wanted to help."

Her ears perked up a little as she watched him start to walk away, "Wait, Rocket."

He turned and looked back at her.

"Listen, I just, it's hard for me to talk about. I'll just say that, Asherth is my home world."

"Oh," Rocket said with a bit of nervousness in his voice, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright; I just want to get this mission done with."

He nodded, "Yeah I can understand that," he then turned towards the door, "Listen Vix, I…" he pushed, he got that weird feeling again, his stomach knotted and his hands started to shake.

"Rocky? You alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just… Never mind, I'll see ya later."

"Ok," she said with worry in her voice.

He closed the door and went to his room and continued working on upgrading his gun. He didn't get what was wrong with him, almost every time he was around her he started acting like this, it really started to get annoying. Something about her was just so attractive but yet so annoying, it was killing him! He yelped in pain as he felt a piece of metal skim across is hand and wrist, his hand shook as he lifted his left hand up. The metal on his gun must have bolted loose, he growled and stood up.

Rocket walked out of his room and went to go get the first aid. He walked into the kitchen and saw Vixen standing on the counter and placing Groot in the sink, giving him some water; she looked down at his wrist and frowned.

"What did you do?"

"How the flark should I know?! I was just upgrading my gun and next I know I've cut myself!"

Vixen rolled her eyes and set Groot down on the counter, she then grabbed the first aid and pointed to one of the kitchen chairs.

"I can do it myself ya know," he said.

"Yeah I know, but I've got nothin' else to do so why not?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto one of the chairs; she rested his arm on the kitchen table and started to dress the wound. Rocket watched her carefully as she dressed it; after she was done dressing it she slammed her fist into his wounded hand/ wrist. He cursed out in pain and feel off the chair.

"WHY DID YA DO THAT!?"

"Because you wouldn't stop looking at me and it was awkward!"

"You could've told me to stop!"

She scoffed, "Well what's the fun in that?"

"The fun in that is I don't get hurt!"

"No way, it's much more fun seeing ya squirm," she said with a devilish grin.

He tensed up as he stared at her, she gave a small chuckle and jumped off the chair and knelt beside him.

"So what's the lesson we've learned? Don't come to me when you're injured."

"But I didn't," Rocket said with an annoyed yet puzzled look.

"Hmm, says you," she said before standing up and picking up Groot.

Groot flinched a little as she wrapped her hands around his boot pot. Rocket watched as she left the room. He growled and stood up; he looked down at his left hand that was now covered up in medical white wrap. The wound bled causing the white wrap to become hot pink. He shook his head; those were the type of things that made him so mad at Vixen. But why did he still have that feeling!?

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was really long. The only characters in this story that belong to me are Vixen (& her family) and the Skin Harvester. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading. :)**_

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	3. A little payback

Footsteps echoed as a young man with dark raven black hair and blood red eyes approached two large doors, he walked pasted them and entered a pitch black room that could only be visible when light was shown from outside the large window.

"What do you want Alvaro?" a man with a deep voice asked from behind a large chair.

Alvaro stood straight and looked at were the deep voice came from, "Nova Prime has sent people out to look for you."

A harsh chuckle could be heard from behind the chair, "Oh, who are these people?"

"They call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Aw yes, I've heard of these _heroes_. They defeated Ronan the Accuser didn't they?"

Alvaro nodded, "Yes, they've picked up a little mutt along the way, her name is Vixen Vox."

The man tilted his head up, "Vox, Vox, were have I heard that name?"

"She was part of an experiment that would bring back an extinct race known as the Akata, but maybe that's just some excuse so they could play God."

"Hmm, that doesn't help me but I'll do my own research. Now wasn't there another?"

Alvaro nodded again, "Yes, Rocket; he was experimented from birth while Vixen was an Ashian child. They both are completely different experiments."

The man rested his left elbow on the armrest of his chair giving Alvaro a good view of his hand, he had long claws for fingers and his skin was as black as darkness, or at least his arm was.

"Alvaro, I need you to do something for me."

"Hm, yes sir?"

"When these _Guardians _come, I want you to do them no harm unless I tell you otherwise."

"But what if they get close to finding you?"

"Oh but my dear boy, I want them to. Now leave me, I need to find out some information about this Rocket and Vixen Vox."

Alvaro nodded and left, the man smirked and walked over towards the window. He walked like an ape, his back slouched and his long arms dragging behind him, he opened the window to be met with rain drops falling onto him. The pores on his back bubbled and large fleshy wings sprung from his back, he then leapt out the window and flew about the city, searching for answers.

**oOo**

Rocket sat in his room and was working on upgrades for his gun; Groot sat on his nightstand and watched him as he tapped his little hand against his body. Quill's music was currently playing Jackson 5…. AGAIN! Rocket growled.

"Quill, turn your music down!"

A sudden clang could be heard from the center of the ship, Rocket sighed and stood up. He walked into the main part of the ship, Vixen hung from the ceiling with wires wrapped around her legs.

"Oh, hey Rocky," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah you know, just hangin'."

Rocket pulled boxes on top of each other; he then climbed up and stood next to Vixen.

"I thought you said you hated puns," he pointed out as he started to undo the wires.

"Well when I say them its fine it's just when other people say them it annoys me."

"Oh really?" he asked, Vix nodded and twitched her tail, "Well if that's the case have you heard how you make Holy water?"

"I'm gonna regret this but, no I haven't."

"You boil the hell out of it."

Vixen snickered, "Ok I actually don't mind that one."

She then frowned when she felt the wires become loose; she then fell down onto the back of her neck/head. Rocket looked down at her as she groaned.

"Thanks for the heads up…"

He climbed down off the boxes and glared at her, "Well that's what happens when you slam your fist into my injured hand!"

"Aww you're still mad about that?" she asked as she sat up on her elbows.

"It really hurt!"

She smirked and stood to her feet, "Does baby boo Rocky need a hug?"

"You ever call me that again I won't feel bad if I kill you," he growled as she held her arms out.

She frowned and flopped her arms down, "Aw Rocky, don't go breaking my heart, I'm very fragile."

"Sure you are you get augured whenever someone mentions 'mutt' around you."

She glared at him, "Says you ya vermin."

Rocket jumped on top of her, knocking her to the cold steel floor. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Don't. Call me. Vermin…" he growled in a somewhat whisper.

She made a small whimper as he started to feel something warm yet wet on his nails; he looked at her wrists and saw his claws had pierced her skin. He quickly let go of her and backed away and stood up. She grabbed her left wrist tightly and gave a small hiss of pain. Rocket frowned and grabbed the first aid from the kitchen.

He knelt down in front of her and grabbed the medical white wrap and held out his hand.

"You gonna slam my wrists when you're done?"

"Nah, I guess not since you feel from the freaking ceiling. What were ya doin' up there in the first place?"

"Eh you know, just exploring the ship a little more."

Rocket took a break from dressing her wounds to look up at her, "You've been with us for about six months, how much more of this ship can you explore?"

"Well when you go into the crawlspaces there's a whole new world to explore."

He gave an amused scoff, "If ya say so."

"Have you ever been up there?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

Vixen frowned and laid her ears down flat onto her head, "Hey Rocky, I've be meanin' to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why WERE you looking at me funny when I was bandaging your hand and or wrist?"

He froze for a moment to think of an answer, "I was just thinkin'," he said without looking at her and continued to dress her wrists.

"About what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I-"she stopped for a moment, "I just wanna know what's been up with you lately."

He let go of her wrists and sighed, "Nothing's been going on Vix, you don't have to worry."

"Then why do you treat me better than the others?"

"Treat you better!? Look at your wrists woman! I haven't done that to the others!"

"Yeah but that was my own fault, I mean like back on Halfworld. You may have been a jerk but you've treated me more nicely then the others."

Rocket stared at her for a moment, "It's because…. You don't annoy me or step on my tail like the others do."

She shook her head and sighed, "Whatever you say Rocky."

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was really long. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	4. We're here

Alvaro walked past the two large doors and charged into the dark room with an urgent look.

"Sir, we've found two of the scientists that did operations on the raccoon and fennec."

The dark figure growled and turned his gaze to Alvaro, "Did I ask you to look for them?"

"Well, n-no but-"

"Then why did you find them?" the figure asked in an annoyed yet smooth deep voice.

"I thought it maybe some help to you."

Another growled came from the figure as it stood up and walked past Alvaro. He walked into what seemed to be a torture room and saw two men kneeling on the ground. One of them was young, around his early to mid twenties. The other one was the opposite, he was elderly and around his mid to late sixties.

Both men froze when they saw the dark figure. He was about sex feet tail with a thirteen feet long tail with dips in it, his skin was slimy and dark as night, his skin clung onto his bones making him look like a skeleton with skin, his head had horns coming out of it and his eyes were big, silver and fly-like, his mouth looked like a spiders and his arms dragged behind him when he walked, he was hunched over and long black hair came from his back.

His nails were long and metal and on the tip of his tail was a harpoon like spike that seemed to be made out of pure silver. He leaned in front of the elderly man and stared at him for a moment.

"So I heard you were playing God…"

"I-I'm not afraid of you," he said as he shook, "And you can't do anything to-"

He was interrupted when the creature's tail impaled his head and snapped it off.

"Hmm it's a shame when people try to make themselves seem tougher then they really are," the creature said as he rested his left clawed hand on the dead man's shoulder, "So what about you boy?" he questioned as he took a bight out of the dead man's throat, "Are you going to try to be a hero or are you going to actually tell me what you did to those… creatures?"

The 'boy' gulped and nodded slowly, "Y-You mean t-the raccoon and fennec right?"

"What else would I be talking about?" he snarled as he ripped off the arm of the dead man and ate like a chicken leg.

"N-Nothing I suppose, u-um we just experimented on them."

"I KNOW!" he growled loudly as grabbed his shoulders. "But from what I heard they escaped and you '_scientists_' didn't go after them, why?"

"B-Because, w-we didn't know where they went, besides why do you care?"

The creature stood up straight and stared down at the young man, a smirk came upon his deformed face, "I need the raccoon for his weaponry skills and the fennec, let's just say I knew her family very well. That's why I need to know what their strong points and weaknesses are so I can lead them in and keep them in."

"Well, I uh, suppose I could try and get Intel from the lab and give it to you…"

He stared down at the man for what felt like ages, he then sighed, "Very well, but if you disappoint me you'll end up like your friend."

He nodded and the ones holding him down let him stand, he brushed himself off and then looked up at the creature.

"Who are you?"

The creature grinned, "I am the Skin Harvester, my dear boy."

**oOo**

"Guys, get your butts up here!" Peter called from the cockpit.

The team gathered inside of the cockpit and saw a large planet that was blue and white with an asteroid belt around it; Rocket looked at the planet and then over to Vixen who stared at the ground with a worried look.

"You alright?" Rocket questioned in a whisper.

"Hm, oh yeah I'm fine," she answered back, "Just a little nervous about returning home after so long."

He gave a nod, "I know how you feel."

Peter turned back to the group and smiled, "So what I was thinking was we could land the Milano and then we could get a few drinks."

"Shouldn't we be finding this 'Skin Harvester'?" Drax questioned.

"I am Groot."

Peter looked over at Rocket to translate.

"He's says that he agrees with Drax and said we shouldn't be drinking until we get rid of this guy," Rocket said with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Gamora, do you agree?" Peter asked as he turned his gaze towards her.

She nodded, "I do."

Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Sorry Pete," Vix said as she walked towards the ramp that led to the lower level of the Milano, "I know how hard it must be to not get in bed with some gullible chick, in what, about two months?"

Peter looked over at Vixen and then down at Rocket, "Rocket please tell your girlfriend to stop pestering me."

Vix smirked and walked down the ramp while Rocket glared daggers at Quill.

"Shut up Quill, and I ain't gonna tell her to stop since it annoys ya."

"Gee thanks buddy," Peter said as he turned to pilot the Milano onto Asherth.

Gamora smiled as she picked up Groot and took him down to the lower level of the Milano as Drax went to go and read some of his pun book that he got from Halfworld. As they were doing that, Rocket went into his quarters to work on his weapons that he was certain would stop Skin Harvester in his tracks. He frowned when he started to hear Quill's music playing but soon shrugged it off when he heard footsteps getting closer to him.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Vixen standing there, she was wearing something different then usual. Instead of her torn up black zip up hoodie she was wearing a thin fabric white zip up hoodie that showed a curled patch of fur in the middle of her chest and had a golden chained necklace with a small red gem attached to it that hung around her neck. He eyed her and again felt that feeling and this time it was stronger than ever.

"Yeah I know I look weird," she said before taking a seat next to him, "But when you spill something as dark as wine you try to find anything that'll fit."

"Why were you drinking wine?"

"We ran out of booze," she answered with a frown.

"You serious?" Rocket asked with a worried look.

She nodded, "Yeah, I saw Quill drink the last bottle."

"That's it Vix, we're gonna have to kill him."

Vixen giggled which caused Rocket to smirk; he set his gun down and looked at his wound that was located on is hand.

Vix suddenly frowned when she saw the dressed wound, "I'm sorry about smashing your hand," she said as she looked down at her lap.

Rocket turned his gaze towards her, "Nah it's alright, I probably would've done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have, you're not a cold hearted hag like me," she stated as she shook her head.

He sighed gently before laying his clawed furry hand close to hers, "Vix we've all been through hell, some of us worse than others but… When you're in a laboratory for most of your life you get messed up and-"he paused as he tried to figure out what to say next. Nothing came to him so he just continued working on his weapon.

Vixen smiled and wrapped her arm around his. Rocket looked down at her and gave her a questionable look.

"I know what you mean Rocky even though you said it a little weird," she nuzzled her small black nose against Rocket's cheek.

He blushed under his fur as his body tensed up, Vix pulled away and giggled.

"Oh Rocky, you're so cute when you're like this."

Her cheerfulness imminently faded when Peter called for them.

"Hey love birds we're here!"

Vix looked over at Rocket and sighed, "C'mon Rocky lets go get this mission over with."

She then stood up and left the room as Rocket rested his hand on his cheek, he then shook his head and grabbed his gun.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was really long. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****_**J**_

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	5. First Encounter

A light mist fell over the city of Asherth as people walked along the streets with what seemed to be a bored or depressed look on their face.

"Jeez what's with everyone?" Peter mumbled as they an elderly man who was slouched and stared at the ground.

"Asherth has gone through a lot of crap over the years; it mainly started when the news reported that the governor helped host illegal experiments that killed all most all who was a part of it including the victims," Vixen explained as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and pulled her hood over her head.

"And you were one of the experiments am I correct?" Drax questioned which made Peter and Gamora turned and glare at him.

"Drax shut up!" Peter hissed quietly.

Rocket stared at Vixen as she looked up past some of the buildings towards a cliff that was above the ocean. On top of the cliff was an old run down house with bird like creatures circling it. Vixen let out a soft sigh as she continued to walk forward.

Rocket cleared his throat before asking, "So where do we find this Skin Harvester guy?"

Peter shrugged, "Don't know, I guess we should ask around and see if anyone's seen him or heard of him."

"Good luck with that," Vixen scoffed as she glanced back at Peter, "Most of the people here are broker then dirt, if you want to get information from them then you'll have to give them something, most of the time its units."

"What do you mean by '_most of the time_'?" Gamora questioned as she raised her brow.

"Well sometimes people are desperate for booze, food, weapons, and even sex, which should be all fine with you Quill."

"Vixen I swear if you don't stop talking…" Peter sighed as he rested his thumb and index fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Pete I couldn't resist," Vix said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you say all the time," Peter muttered before looking at the entire team, "Alright here's how we'll do this, Gamora, Groot and I will ask around while Rocket, Vixen, and Drax will look around. Sound good?"

"I'd rather not be paired up with Drax but whatever," Rocket stated with a scoff.

"Well live with it, I don't want you and Vixen to be alone, who's knows what you two will end up doing."

The team then broke up and went their separate ways to find answers. Peter, Groot, and Gamora found very few who could tell them anything about the Skin Harvester and the ones who knew anything about him was just saying that he killed this person and that person. The only thing useful that they found was that he usually hides out in big abandoned buildings, buildings like apartment complexes or hospitals. Things weren't going any better for Rocket and the other two, they didn't find anything that had to do with Skin Harvester, no dead bodies, no secret hind outs, nothing.

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

Rocket winced while Drax laughed at the terrible pun as Vixen turned her gaze to him and growled.

"Drax I swear on everything that is holy, if you don't stop with these stupid puns I will personally tear off the things in the places the sun don't shine."

"And where would those places be?" Drax asked with a puzzled look.

She sighed and shook her head, "Never mind, I don't see why I ever try talking to you."

Rocket eyed her and frowned, "So this is where you grew up most of your life?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, it's better than the labs in Halfworld."

"Rocket anything is better than the labs in Halfworld, I would rather live in a hole that I can barely fit in where no light ever shines and all I have to eat are worms and I have to only drink contaminated water then ever going back to those labs."

Rocket nodded and looked back at the house Vixen was staring at earlier, "So what's with that place?"

Vixen looked at the house and tensed up, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Drax frowned and looked down at Rocket, "You know if you ever need any-"

Vixen growled and balled her hands into fists, "Rocket would you please just-!"

She was interrupted when she felt a brick wall slamming against her back, she yelped in pain as she felt a clawed hand on her chest. She froze when she saw the dark figure with silver bug-like eyes and a spider like mouth. She squirmed to get free but his long sharp nails kept her in place, Drax ran towards the figure and raised his daggers to strike.

The Harvester growled and swung his long boney tail and hit Drax in the stomach which caused him to fly backwards and hit the ground. Rocket aimed his gun at the Skin Harvester and pulled the trigger, the shot hit the Harvester and he dropped Vixen onto the ground. She got up slowly and grabbed a pistol like gun from her hoodie, she shot repeatedly at the Skin Harvester but the bullets didn't seem to affect him.

He gave a glass shattering screech which caused the three to cover their ears. The Skin Harvester walked up to Vixen and Rocket who both were still covering their ears and whimpering in dog like whimpers. He snatched both of them and held them tightly by their necks; Rocket dug his nails deep into the Harvesters hands and struggled to break free while Vixen just gave up. He started to tighten his grip when suddenly he was knocked to the ground.

"I AM GROOT!"

Groot's vines wrapped around the Skin Harvester tightly as Peter and Gamora ran to help the others. Harvester screeched again and with one swift move, broke all the vines that held him down. He spread his wings and darted into the clouded sky.

Vixen looked up at the dark figure flying away from them as Peter rubbed his ears.

"Well, now we know what he looks like," he groaned as Drax stood to his feet.

"In all of my years I have never witnessed a creature like that."

"Groot buddy, your back!" Rocket yelped happily as he leapt up onto his friends shoulder.

"I am Groot," Groot replied with a smile.

"Vix look, Groot's back," Rocket said as he stared at Vixen. "Vix?" he questioned with concern as she looked down at the ground. He jumped off Groot's shoulder and walked over to her, "Vixen, you alright?"

She looked up at him with a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine; I was just thinking."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gamora asked.

"Yeah I just need a walk to clear my head that's all."

"I don't know Vix," Peter said with a frown, "Skin Harvester may come after you if you go wandering off alone."

"I'll be fine Peter."

"But-"

"I said I'll be fine," she said with a growl before she turned away from them and walked the opposite direction.

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair as Rocket stared at her walking away. Rocket then sighed, "I'll go follow her."

**oOo**

Alvaro stared wide eyed as Skin Harvester landed into the room with cuts on his arms and abdomen.

"Master, are you alright!?" Alvaro asked with a great deal of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," he growled, "I just encountered the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"I know we should have killed them once they stepped onto Asherth!" Alvaro yelled as he balled his hands into fists.

"Shut it Alvaro!" Harvester growled as he grabbed the Ashian by the scruff of his shirt, "Now where is the boy?"

Alvaro shook and pointed to the exit of the room, "H-He's in the study."

Skin Harvester dropped him with a thud and went to the study, once there he saw the young scientist looking at a holographic screen.

"Did you come up with anything yet?" Harvester questioned with a growl.

"I believe I did more so on the one named 'Rocket' then I did on the other," the young man said as he turned to the Harvester.

"What about him?"

"From what the records show is that he was born in the laboratory and at some point escaped and joined up with a team of creatures like him. He had a fling with one of them whose name was Lylla but she soon was killed which caused him to break away from the team and end up with the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Then he met the fennec?"

The young man nodded, "I believe she is now the only one like him."

Harvester nodded and chuckled, "Very good my young friend, I believe I'll be able to use this information to my advantage."

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was really long. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****_**J**_

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	6. Its Going Well

The forest that led to the cliff with the house was dark and gloomy, the sky barely showed through the tree canopies. Rockets fur was damp from the misty rain and all he wanted to do was find Vixen before anything happened to her. He looked at the exit of the woods and saw the old house Vixen was looking at earlier, it seemed to be a nice house back in the day but now the wood was rotten and the windows were smashed, vines covered the sides and parts of the roof had collapsed.

Rocket frowned and walked up to the house, the door was flung open and you could hear the house settling. Rocket took a step into the house and saw a stone fireplace against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room and an L shaped stair case that led up to the second floor. The kitchen table was rotted with mold and maggots and small vermin like creatures that crawled off the table and scattered into holes in the walls.

Rocket walked into the living room and still didn't see any sign of Vixen. His ears perked up as he saw a closed door that seemed to lead to the back of the house. He pushed the door open slowly and saw Vix standing there with her back facing him. Her head was bent down and he was certain he heard whimpers coming from her.

"Vixen?" She turned her head and saw him staring at her with concern, "You alright?"

She nodded quickly and rubbed tears out of her eyes, "I'm fine."

Rocket frowned and bent his ears down, "No you're not, stop lying Vix."

"Just leave me alone Rocket," she said as she turned away from him.

"Listen Vixen I know how you feel-"

"Do you really?" she asked as her tone became frustrated, "You know how it feels to have everyone you love be killed right in front of your eyes? You know how it feels to curse at your father and then witness his throat getting slit? You know how it feels to think that your mother could be alive just to find out that not only did sell herself to my families killer in order to try and save us but then she also had that jerks baby and then both her and the child got killed? You know how that feels!?"

Rocket was silent and slowly shook his head.

She crossed her arms, "You were lucky to be born in a lab."

He scoffed, "Really? You think that being born in a lab was better than having a family that cared about you?"

"Well when your dad yells at you all the time and your mom is always crying while your brothers are busy trying to take care of you then, yes."

"I would've rather had that."

She just shook her head and looked down at the ground, they both became silent and the only noise they could hear was the sound of the wind howling. Rocket looked out at the gray ocean as he began to think about what Vixen's life must've been like. He thought about her childhood and about her experimentation which led him to think about how they met.

He had to thank those scientists for one thing; if they hadn't kidnapped him he never would've met Vixen who seemed to be the only one in the entire galaxy like him. He turned his gaze back to Vixen and that weird feeling he kept getting was returning. Vixen felt his gaze and looked over at him.

"Are you alright Rocket?"

He nodded, still deep in thought. Vixen gave him a nervous look and walked over to him, she rested her hand on his forehead. He flinched at her touch and resisted the urged the push her away. She took her hand away and once she did Rocket wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his muzzle against hers.

She froze and gave a small whimper in surprise. She soon relaxed and pushed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss as his hands slid up and down her waist. They soon broke away and Vixen looked away shyly; Rocket smirked and stroked her cheek gently.

She gave a small smile as she looked back up at him and questioned, "So that's why you've been looking at me funny lately?"

"Maybe or maybe I just like staring at ya."

"I don't know if I should be creped out by that or not," she said with a smile.

Rocket just gave a small chuckle, "Just take it as a compliment."

**oOo**

Skin Harvester stared out the window with a wide toothy grin. Alvaro looked at him with a concerned look as he slowly made his way towards him.

"S-Sir, is everything alright?"

He gave a deep throaty chuckle, "Yes Alvaro, I have never felt better."

"I take it the plan is going well?"

"It is I need you to do something for me, Alvaro."

"What is it master?"

"I need you to send one of your men to go and catch that raccoon that is a part of the Guardians of the Galaxy, I want them to keep him alive, and try not to break any of his bones."

"I'll tell the men that sir," Alvaro said with a smile.

He turned and started to walk towards the door when Skin Harvester suddenly raised his left clawed hand.

"Oh and Alvaro…."

"Yes sir?"

Harvester turned his gaze to Alvaro and glared daggers at him, "If one of your men get or kill that fennec then I'll have to tear off all your limbs one by one, are we clear?"

"Y-Yes sir, I won't let you down sir."

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was really long. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


End file.
